


Inner Daemons

by SelyseNewman



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelyseNewman/pseuds/SelyseNewman
Summary: This will be an AU for Cyberpunk with a different title character than V. Written purely to satisfy my perverted fantasies.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Original Character(s), Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The day my life changed started out as any other. I was hanging out at my aunt's bar, even though I like everyone called her Mama Welles. I liked to help out and in exchange she made sure I got to head and made some eddies. I was taking the garbage out when a Delamain sped onto the curb. I watched carefully, Delamain's were expensive and usually used by fixers with lots of eddies in their pockets for less than pleasant reasons. I watched as someone got out of the back seat, blood all over him. As he turned I saw it was my cousin Jackie. I ran over to him as he collapsed onto the pavement. He was bleeding all over and barely breathing yet still he smiled up at me. "Chica, please keep this safe." He jammed a shard into my neural port. Immediately my optics started flickering and flashing then quieted. I held his hand and he stopped breathing. I ran to get my aunt, she would know what to do. However, by the time we got back outside there was an Arasaka convoy parked around the Delamain and they were loading Jackie into one of their trucks. I wanted to run at them and tell them to give us Jackie but my aunt held onto me. An Arasaka agent came over to my aunt and I as I was crying into her shoulder. "Ma'am do you know this man?" My aunt stood firm and without a notion of sadness. "No sir, my daughter here saw a man dead on the pavement and rushed to get me to call the police. I was on my out to see if I could help first. Is he okay?" The agent looked at her apprehensively but didn't argue. I kept crying so that he wouldn't ask me any questions. "Ma'am this is a private security matter. We will handle the body. You can go back inside now." He walked away and Mama Welles pulled me inside with her. As we got inside and the men pulled away with Jackie's body she sat down across from me. Her tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She had had to bury so many family members because of this damn city. I was once one of those in the life and for her I left. I stopped doing gigs and I came home to be with my family. "Chica, you have to be quiet now. Arasaka is not an enemy we can afford to have. Did Jackie say anything to you before he died?" I wrestled with what I knew. I didn't want her to worry about me so I decided to stay silent about the shard for now, at least until I knew what it was. "No Mama, he called me chica and said he loved me and you. Then he just stopped breathin." She reached across and held my hands for a few minutes until wiping her tears away and heading back to work. I understood her self preservation but I needed a way to find out info on this shard. That would mean accessing old contacts and going back into the NC underlife. I just hoped I could keep myself alive so Mama Welles didn't have to bury anyone else. 

I headed down to Vic's, he was the best ripperdoc I knew and he was no stranger to illicit ongoings. I spoke with Misty, hadn't seen her in a minute but she was Jackie's girl and I had to talk to her. She had her best smile, but she could always tell when something was wrong. "Hey Alexandria, what's happened?" She always used my whole name and she was the only one that didn't piss me off doing so. "Misty, you know it's Alex. I need to talk to you about Jackie." She took a deep breath and sat down, "I knew something happened. I never felt right about that job he was doing. But you know him, he thought it would make him a legend in this city. That's all he ever wanted." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started to cry, "Misty that isn't all he ever wanted. He loved you and wanted to make a life for you two in this city." My own tears were silently rolling down my cheeks. Dammit Jackie why did you have to do this. Why couldn't you be satisfied with just a happy normal life? I put my arm around her and sat for a few minutes letting her cry herself out. She stood up and led me to Vic's. She whispered in my ear, "Alex I know something's wrong with you and that's why you're here. You don't have to tell me but I hope you get everything figured out." I walked up to Vic and shook his hand, "Hey Vic, long time. Look I came to let Misty know, Jackie's dead. Arasaka took his body. But before he died he slotted a shard into my neural port. I need to know what it is and what to do with it." He hooked me into his machines and did his scans. After several minutes he disconnected everything, "Alex, I don't know what this thing is but I know you are keeping it alive. It has to be inside someone or an environment imitating someone or it will basically die. I don't know what kind of shard would require that, this is way above my knowledge but I do have a friend who may know more. I'm going to flick you his detes and don't worry, he's safe. I sure hope he knows what this is and what to do." I left Vic's place feeling no better than when I arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Instead of going back to Mama Welles' I decided to stay in the city. I had an old friend who would possibly let me crash at her pad. I wanted to call Mama Welles but I didn't know what to say and I hated lying to her. I ascended the stairs and buzzed my friend, just hoping she would answer and she would see me. Finally she opened the door, "Hey Judy." She looked sad and tired but smiled instead, "Hey Alex, I missed you." She hugged me so hard I thought that she would crush the air right out of my lungs. She let go and led me inside. I wished I had called more often or come to see her since I left. "Hey Judy, are you okay? What's going on?" She smiled slightly, "I'm just worried about a friend. You don't know her. Some shit went down and I can't reach her. But I presume you came to have a place to crash, I still have a spare room." I looked at her and smiled, things had changed between us but she was still a friend. I went into the spare room, sat my bag down and sat on the flimsy mattress. I had no idea what I was going to do or what I had gotten myself into. I tried to get out of the city to save Mama Welles from heartbreak but she gets plenty of that anyway. I never wanted to leave the city. I didn't have high aspirations, didn't have dreams of making it big in life. I didn't even want to be a legend of Night City. I just wanted to do my job, help some people, maybe even save some people. I didn't want to be known, just wanted what I did to make a difference for some other people. As soon as I figured out what this shard was and what to do with it, I would come back to the city permanently. I would have to have a long talk with Mama Welles first. I had to live my truth even if it hurt those I love in the end. I got out of the life when I lost someone close to me. It was the preemptive action I needed to go back home and start over. Looking at it now I think that it was simply a way for me to run away. I had enjoyed my time back home and it allowed me to think about things and Jackie's death now made me realize I wanted to go back to who I was. But I was tired and would do that in the morning. I lie down and fell asleep immediately.

Dreams that night wouldn't be happy ones for me. It had been a while since I had a nightmare. But this wasn't my usual nightmare, in fact I didn't recognize anything about this dream. It was like watching a movie where I was a main character, but I didn't even know who that character was. I was in a helicopter with a group of people I had never seen save for one. Rogue. She was a true legend of Night City and I had only seen her once on an excursion into Afterlife that I had never repeated. She was a lot younger in this dream. Dare I say it she was hot. The nightmare kept flickering but I could pick out some details I had learned of history before I was born. As much as I could figure out I was dreaming I was Johnny Silverhand. Johnny had been long dead but was still touted as the ultimate revolutionary against the corps. People still held him in a high regard and really wished he or someone like him was around to go up against the corps like in days past. I saw the destruction he delivered first hand, but how? I saw things I had certainly never heard about, ever. I didn't know if it was my renewed desire to become a part of Night City again or the stress of Jackie dying trying to become a legend, but this was a nightmare I did not want to have again. When I woke up I could smell coffee. Judy knew I had to have coffee to start my day. I got out of bed but I couldn't find Judy anywhere. There was a note on the counter with a fresh cup of coffee. I sat down to drink my coffee when Judy walked back in. She looked different from the last time I had seen her, but she looked good. We had dated for a while before I decided it wouldn't last and I already knew I was on my way out so we broke up. It went well, all things considered we ended as friends. The sight of her still tugged at my heart though, wondering what could have been. I didn't have long to think about it as Judy started crying.


End file.
